


Guardian

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Established Enjolras/Grantaire, Families of Choice, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Slightly pining Courfeyrac, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The siblings had kept the young men pretty busy. Actually only Combeferre should have had to babysit today, but he had downright begged his best friend to take him to Éponine's apartment because he had missed his bus after his last lecture, still wanted to make sure their big sister would get her deserved free evening. At the time Azelma noticed Combeferre was not alone, Courfeyrac had no chance to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family of Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645815) by [flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling). 



Once upon a time, there lived a young man. Gifted with magic and loved by the village folk for using his magic to everyone's interest. The wizard's helpful nature made sure they did not accuse him for being a dark magician and banished him. Where he lived, he was simply known as Le Grand Sorcier, a wise man despite his young years but he refused to accept this title, wanted to be known as something less pretentious. Eventually the village folk gave him the name Grand R and he finally accepted it.

He helped the villagers as often as he could but one day a storm came on, as awful as the last creature that had months before been chased away by the young wizard. He tried all the spells he knew but was not powerful enough to withstand it.  
In the end, there were no survivors despite the wizard himself. In his deep mourning he almost missed the weak crying sound coming out of one of the ruins. However he looked for the source of this noise and found a child, somehow still alive. A little girl, with eyes as clear as the sea, even bluer than the sky above. As Grand R left the village and its remains behind, he took her with him, accepting her as his own and vowed in fear of failing her to never use his magic again.

The little girl, now named Appolline grew up to be a beautiful young maiden, her hair now as curly and dark as her father's, even though they were not related by blood. She loved him dearly and followed him where ever he went, not caring that they had to leave yet another village or even town when another person found out who he was. She loved to pick flowers as much as she loved fencing. Grand R was her teacher, her father as well as her guardian. He taught her languages as well as singing but never wasted any words on his true power, or magic at all.  
After years and years they had finally settled down, but as if his past was still haunting him another storm came on, almost as bad as the one the wizard had failed to control. Once again many people died, a great part of the village was in ruins and someone recognized Grand R as Le Grand Sorcier. His daughter begged the village elders to let him go, but he was still sent far away to never be a threat to the village again. Heartbroken his daughter gathered her belongings and left the village, as she had so often done before to find her father.

On her way she befriended a charming young man, known as L'Ange. At first she was afraid of him, but surprised him when she found out he was a wizard just like her father. She did not ran away but got him to vow to travel with her, to help her find one of his kind. She was clever, saw the look in his eyes, how much he cared about people who where just like him and spoke with passion about the injustice committed to her father.  
However she also saw the sadness as she mentioned her father's name. He told her they had met before, but she had still been too small to remember him back then. As L'Ange told her, he used to be a good friend of her father, she knew it was not the actual truth, or at least a mere part of it. Even though she kept quiet as he promised he would take her to the place where he believed to find Grand R, and together they travelled for a long time. She even secretly called him her second guardian after a while, saw him as her second father. After some time had gone by, L'Ange took her to another part of their country, somewhere where banished wizards usually went as he told her. And he warned her, once a person crossed over the frontier between these countries they usually forgot their past entirely.

Appolline refused to believe him and so he finally took her to a great castle. She did not need to ask, yet he still explained it was the place where the banished had to stay after they were forced to swear an oath to leave, until they forgot everything, even to live and simply vanished -as humans were too afraid to get rid of magicians in any other way.

L'Ange himself grew weaker and weaker the nearer the two of them came to the place, but he never let go of her hand. He had promised to stay by her side, had to keep his vow as every true wizard was unable to break their vow. Even if he could, he would not have done such a thing, because Appolline had become as important to him as he was to her. There were other people, in the castle, but not even one seemed to notice their presence when they walked past them. Appolline followed her second guardian, as he went deeper and deeper into the castle. In front of an old wooden door they stopped and he softly told her he was not able to go this last step with her. His smile was weak, barely even there and still he squeezed her hand before letting go and now making her promise in return to not forget him.

She was nervous, afraid even, but smiling at L'Ange she turned around and opened the door. And there he was, her father, laying in a bed as pale as the moon. She approached the bed, took a deep breath and looked into her father's face. He seemed to be sleeping, and so she lightly shook his shoulder, but he did not awoke. She talked to him, sung her favourite lullaby and nothing happened. Her dear father lay there, alive, nevertheless unconscious. She rushed out of the room, tears rushing down her face and almost stumbled over L'Ange. He gasped for breath, had sunk onto the ground, leaned against the wall, and was almost as pale as her father. Appolline sank down beside him, holding his hands in hers. He told her he remembered now.  
L'Ange had been the one who had saved her as an infant, hid her in the ruins and made sure she was found before he had to hide to not get banished for being a magician. He got to know her father, grew close to him but was captured, and eventually banished. Ever since coming here for the first time he had hoped to not forget them. He clung to his memories and was able to remember and then after he found out her father had been sent here as well, he forged out a plan to escape. L'Ange did, but Grand R was too far gone, too sad to have left his beloved daughter behind, to be persuaded to leave. The other man's only hope to free him now was Appolline. And now the place weakened L'Ange even more than before, with a strained smile he called it his very own punishment for trying to save the people that meant everything to him.

Appolline helped him up, and supported him as they went together back to her father. As L'Ange sat down at his side, she sat down at his other. She hummed a melody and L'Ange, leaning against the bed frame hummed along. Eventually he whispered how much he loved both of them as he closed his eyes. The girl wiped away her tears, pressed a kiss to her father's forehead and told the sleeping men she loved them both, wanted them to be her family.

Two pairs of blue eyes slowly blinked and her father's voice called out for her, as well for the other person by his side. L'Ange, barely conscious, took his hand, pressed it to his lips. For the girl that was enough, she saw how much they loved each other, knew they loved her equally. Appolline helped both of them up, and with every step they took now, they got stronger and stronger until Grand R and L'Ange took each of Appolline's hands in theirs and ran out of the castle, left it behind them. As dark as her past may have been she was looking forward to her future. Their future, as a family. And from that day they lived happily ever after.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Two pairs of eyes looked up at him, and the little blonde yawned. Courfeyrac ruffled the boy's hair and was answered with an annoyed grunt of the infant. Beside him Azelma stretched slightly, pressed her hand to his chest, as she snuggled against him. Courfeyrac watched Combeferre, also sleepy, who sat beside him on the couch and briefly grimaced as the little girl climbed over his legs to climb onto Courfeyrac's.

The siblings had kept the young men pretty busy. Actually only Combeferre should have had to babysit today, but he had downright begged his best friend to take him to Éponine's apartment because he had missed his bus after his last lecture, still wanted to make sure their big sister would get her deserved free evening. At the time Azelma noticed Combeferre was not alone, Courfeyrac had no chance to leave. The little girl loved his stories and Combeferre had looked at him with a raised eyebrow, followed by the hint of a smirk and told him he would prepare dinner, and would leave it to Courfeyrac to entertain the little ones.

Azemla had straightened to her full height and glared at him when she noticed that she had just been called small, even worse, little. Both men chuckled again at how much she resembled her older sister.

It actually ended with Combeferre preparing dinner, and Courfeyrac retreating into the living room, and thus he told the two children the stories at least Azemla loved so much -The reason he probably had become one of the greatest heroes of the little girl over the last few weeks and months. Besides Grantaire of course, for a few years he had taken care of them when ever he had enough time. She could not get legal custody of her siblings yet, was still too young but would not say something against her parents, out of fear Azemla and Gavroche might be taken away completely, sent to foster families instead of being entrusted in the care of their older sister. Knowing that Grantaire had for some time even moved in with Éponine, to support her.  
Courfeyrac therefore knew Azelma had a soft spot for Grantaire, and so her eyes had lit up when she understood that the story was partly about him.

The dinner was prepared quickly and Courfeyrac had just finished the introduction to his story, when Combeferre called to dinner. Gavroche managed, as he always did, to spread his food more over the table than actually eating it. Combeferre eyed him carefully, as Courfeyrac nevertheless tried to feed the little one.

His sister ate her food with the cutlery and smiled brightly at Combeferre when he praised how well she managed to use it. Both laughed when Courfeyrac continued to try to get Gavroche to finally eat his food and not to use it as a funny new toy.

After the dinner proceeded more or less successfully, Courfeyrac was once again forced to completely change Gavroche's clothes, after he was finished Combeferre tried his luck at feeding the child and he happily accepted every little bite. Courfeyrac gasped in mock outrage and Azemla giggled.  
Now all four of them sat together in the living room, where Courfeyrac had just finished his story.

“L'Ange is Grantaire's boyfriend, right?” asked Azelma, as soon as Courfeyrac had declared the story was over and looked back up at him. The girl narrowed her eyes, it was not a secret that she did not like him, in all the stories Grantaire had told her over the years there was always a character called Enj or sometimes L'ange and who was almost always mean to Grantaire's character.

“Enjolras, yes. You see, Azelma, he was quite long put under a spell and could not see how much Grantaire liked him. And now the spell has been broken and he realized he likes Grantaire as much as Grantaire likes him.”

“But Grantaire does not have a daughter ...”

Courfeyrac smiled slightly when he noticed the jealous tone in her voice.

“You know, Enjolra's favourite name is Appolline.”

“I don't like that.”

“Enjolras or the name?”

“Both.” He had to hide a smirk, now that Courfeyrac was sure she was pouting. He put his arms around the girl, who was seriously getting too big to still sit on his lap without his legs going to sleep every time. But similar to Grantaire most of their friends treated her as well as her brother as a younger sibling, after all they were a family of choice.

“He still cares about you, and Gavroche and all of us. Just because he is now in a relationship with Enjolras does not mean he is going to forget us. He will still be there for you and he still loves you.”

“For real?”

He hugged her a little tighter, tickled her until she giggled and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

“For real.”

“The way you love Combeferre?”

Courfeyrac blinked a little disconcerted. He glanced once more at Combeferre, now laying at his side, holding Gavroche close to his chest. Both had their eyes closed, seemed to be fast asleep.

"Almost, I love him just the same as Grantaire loves Enjolras, and you see, we are both still there for you."

Azemla smiled and wrapped her arms around him before she, apparently as a precaution, told him how much she loved him and hugged him even more to underline her words. 

After a while she was fast asleep, just like her little brother, and Courfeyrac startled slightly as Combeferre beside him slowly opened his eyes and still sleepy reached out, until he took hold of his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Love you too."


End file.
